furanko el hermano mayor de goku
by zangaman
Summary: este mi (oc) furanko es el chico de la imagen de portada.
1. saga de pilaf

**No soy dueño de dragon ball.**

Esta historia no lleva mas a unos niños que pronto serán héroes pero ellos no lo saben. Lejos de la cuidad había un lugar llamado monte paozu. Y mejor le contare esta historia rápido.

Furanko es el hermano mayor tenia 11 de Goku tenia 10 solo lo superara por un año le gusta entrenar.

Furanko tenía el pelo color gris y ojos rojos tenia pantalón gi color rojo y una musculosa blanca.

Ellos conocieron a un chica que resulta al tenia 16 tenia el pelo azul se llamaba bulma y ella estaba interesada en la esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas que tenían Goku y furanko bulma les mostró dos esferas una tenia 5 estrellas y la otra 3 estrellas. Ella les contó sobre las esferas. Y entones ellos decidieron buscar las esferas del dragón después de 2 dias Goku y furanko encontraron una tortuga marina.

Decidieron ayudar a la tortuga y llevarla al mar bulma al principio no quería ayudar pero al final decidió ir.

Cuando leegaron al mar la tortuga les dijo que esperen aquí esta el vuelva.

1 hora después la tortuga había llegado con viejo barba larga.

?: Hola niños mi nombre es el maestro roshi. Saludo el viejo con 2 dedos de paz.

Furanko: hola que onda.

Goku: hola.

Furanko: mi nombre furanko el pequeño es mi hermanito menor Goku y la chica es bulma.

Maestro roshi: veo que ayudaron a mi tortuga dime tortuga quien fue el que te ayudo.

Tortuga: los dos niños.

Maestro roshi: ya veo les regalare la nube voladora. De repente vino una nube de color amarillo.

Goku: y esto se come.

Maestro roshi: no es nube sube a ella y ira a donde tu vayas.

Furanko :guaoooooo de enserio.

Goku: entones me subiré a la nube. Goku se subió a la nube y después furanko también.

El anciano les dio una esfera del dragón.

Al dia siguiente se fueron al pueblo mas cercano. Ellos llegaron a un pueblo muy tranquilo como se hubiera nadie.

Luego entraron a una casa que tenia gente. Pero esta gente estaba asustada del monstruo. Le contaron la historia del monstruo que busca una esposa mas tarde ese mismo día el monstruo resultaba ser un cerdito que era un pervertido.

Después ellos fueron al desierto tenia hongos gigantes defrente no nos quedamos con nada de capsulas caminaron al desierto bulma queria descansar se puso en una sombra. Lejos alguien los vigilaba tenia remera verde con el signo de lobo y gi pantalón naranja.

El ladrón se acerco con jet.

?: Oigan niños demen todas su dinero y capsulas. Tenia un amigo gato que lo acompañaba

Furanko: mmm quien eres tu. De repente oulong empezó a temblar de miedo.

Oulong: aaryya el es… yamcha el ladrón del desierto.

?: oye yo te conozco eres el oulong siempre molestabas a los alumnos y las profesores.

Oulong: tu eres puar siempre eras el favorito de la clase.

De repente un pelea

.

Goku: primero tendrás que pelear.

Furanko: bueno yo te observare Goku. Se sentó a ver esta pelea.

Yamcha: me asombra tu valentía.

Oulong: es valentía o tontería. Se escondió detrás de un roca.

Yamcha lanzo el cubría la espada Goku miro arriba pero yamcha ataco con espada Goku salta y queda detrás jet yamcha continua pero Goku lo esquiva pero ahí estaba puar yamcha freno su espada casi corta a la mitad a puar, yamcha ataco de nuevo pero Goku salta y saca su báculo y contraataca pero yamcha se defiende con su espada. Goku: estírate báculo sagrado. Baculo empezo a estirase y golpeo a yamcha en el estomago haciendolo caer al suelo.

Puar: increíble.

Furanko: bien pensado Goku. Sonrio.

Oulong: pues aun que no lo creas el niño esta ganado gatito.

Yamcha se levanto.

Yamcha: tienes tanto poder para ser tan pequeño.

Goku: asi es y eso que estoy hambriento.

el báculo báculo creciente había oído que solo había uno. pensó yamcha.

Yamcha: de donde sacaste eso niño.

Furanko: Acaso se refiere al báculo.

Goku: así es del recibo toda mi fuerza mi abuelo era son gohan.

Yamcha: así que son gohan eh bueno on importa se necesaria mucho mas que eso para vénceme niñito, tendré ese baculo y ese poder dámelo o pelearemos hasta el final.

Furanko: vaya que envidia a Goku le toco uno fuerte.

Yamcha hizo una posición de pelea.

Yamcha: acabare contigo con poder.

Corrió hasta Goku le golpeo 20 golpes lanzado estrellado a Goku contra 3 rocas.

Oulong: se acabo.

Puar: viva jaja yamcha es el mas fuerte.

Oulong: por que siempre apoyo. Fue interrumpido por furanko

Furanko: tranquilízate oulong. Calmado a su amigo.

Yamcha empezó a acercase furanko y oulong. Oulong quería escapar pero fue detenido por el brazo de furanko.

Yamcha: ahora si no quieres terminar como tu hermanito dame todas tus cosas.

Furanko: (bostezo) la batalla no termino tonto.

Yamcha: que acaso tengo golearte a ti también. Dijo enojado.

Furanko: mira. Señalo con su dedo hacia donde estaba Goku.

Goku: ay ahora si estoy enfadado tu ve suficiente de ustedes. Saliendo de los escombros.

Yamcha: vaya que molesto.

Goku: PELEA.

Yamcha: bien tu lo pediste.

Yamcha salto ataco a Goku ambos chocaron su puños luego Goku puso 2 dedos en ojos de yamcha luego una palma en su cara lo mando a volar chocando a tierra.

Yamcha: rrrgh ahora ver AAAAAAAAAAAAA. Dijo enojado Yamcha empezó a correr hacia Goku.

Goku: acabemos con esto ya me esta dando hambre.

Yamcha: será un placer enano.

Bulma empezó a despertar. Yamcha se detiene al ver a bulma lo cual la cara de yamcha se pone toda roja y cae.

Yamcha y puar se retiran.

Bulma: oigan chicos quien era ese guapo chico.

Furanko: cielos bulma tu cara seguramente lo asusto.

Bulma golpeo furanko en su cabeza dejado un Chichón.

Luego milk una niña que pedía ayuda para buscar al maestro roshi para apagar las llamas Goku decidió ayudar. Goku se encotro con el maestro roshi.

El maestro llego en la casa de milk y su padre ox Satán.

El maestro roshi empezó juntar su manos y dijo.

**KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAA. **Una onda azul salio de las manos de roshi destruyendo la casa ox Satán.

Furanko y Goku: increíble.

Furanko: oiga maestro roshi como se llama esa técnica.

Goku: si yo también quiero aprenderla

Maestro roshi: se llama kamehameha y para aprender esa técnica se requiere de 50 años para aprenderla.

Goku: que 50 años pero no puedo esperar tanto.

Furanko: es mucho tiempo.

Goku y furanko aprendieron el kamehameha lo cual destruyeron el auto y roshi que podía entrenar. Pero ox Satán les da otro auto.

Milk: oye Goku volveré a verte.

Goku: si por supuesto.

Milk se sonrojo.

Saltando el tiempo.

Goku, furanko, bulma, yamcha, puar y oulong. Fueron capturados por malvado pilaf y invoco a **shenlong. **Ellos estaban en una cueva que tenia un pequeño agujero.

Lo cual puar y oulong se convirtieron en un murciélago. entraron en el agujero y salieron a detener a pilaf.

**Aquellos que reunieron las esferas les concederé un deseo pídanmelo y se los concederé fácilmente.**

Pilaf y su banda quedaron impresionados por ver al dragón. Pilaf estaba a punto de conceder su deseo pero fue interrumpido por oulong.

Oulong: deseo un traje de baño de chicas.

**Deseo cumplido. **

Era de noche y luna llena.

Goku, furanko, bulma puar y oulong quedaron atrapados cuarto sin ventanas ni puertas.

Furanko: bueno voy dormir zzzzzz.

Bulma: genial ahora estamos atrapados.

Goku: mmm... oigan si yo miro la luna me convertiré en un monstruo.

Oulong: tengo idea que tal si lo dejamos que vea luna. Con miedo a Goku.

Yamcha: buena idea.

Bulma: pero si es verdad estaremos en un grande peligro.

Oulong: tengo miedo.

Yamcha: tenemos cuidarlo no hay que dejar vea la luna.

Bulma: hazme un favor Goku no veas a luna ahí. Señalo bulma a luna y goku miro.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaron bulma, yamcha, oulong y puar.

Goku: ay no puede ser ya volví a verla.

Oulong: no sientes algo extraño.

Goku: no para nada. Todos se aliviaron.

Oulong: nos diste un terrible susto.

Bulma: lo ven les dije cosas no podían ser verdad.

De repente goku sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su corazón latía muy fuerte.

Oulong: goku que te sucede.

Bulma: contesta no tienes por que asuntarnos así.

Goku se transformo en mono gigante.

Furanko: ya es de día aaaaaaaaaaaaaa dejaron ver mi hermanito la luna.

Yamcha: que tu no dijiste nada.

Luego goku destruyo todo el castillo y furanko, bulma yamcha puar y oulong. Salen del castillo. Pilaf y su banda huyen. Cortan la cola de goku y goku vuelve a la normalidad.

Furanko: escúchenme nadie le cuente nada goku que el mato a son gohan por accidentalmente.

Yamcha: ya veo sino el sentirá culpable.

Bulma: pobre goku. Dijo triste.

Goku se levanta.

Goku: hermano como es salimos de ahí.

Furanko: bueno veras … yo use el todo el poder mi kamehameha.

Goku: ay que le paso mi colita ay perdí mi poder bueno importa. Todos cayeron al suelo.

Todos se separaron goku y furanko fueron a sus casa para ir recoger sus cosas y entrenar con el maestro roshi.

**Bueno les dije iba ser rápido pero descuiden siguiere subiendo ONE PIECE Y HORA DE AVENTURA. **


	2. saga del torneo de artes marciales p 1

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL. **

**El torneo de artes marciales. **

Ya pasaron 2 años desde que nos separamos de nuestro amigos en isla de roshi conocimos a chico llamado krilin tenia 13 años entrenamos juntos al maestro roshi para ir al torneo de artes marciales. Fuimos rumbo al torneo después de incrbirnos nos encontramos con.

?: hola Goku, furanko.

Furanko: disculpe pero nos conocemos.

?: que no se acuerdan de mi soy yo yamcha.

Goku: yamcha que bueno verte jaja.

Furanko: oye pero por cortaste el cabello.

Yamcha: si jeje. Se sonrojo.

Krilin: oigan quien es el.

Furanko: krilin es el yamcha, yamcha krilin.

Después del gran reencontrarnos que nuestros amigos mañana empezara el torneo. Pero era una desgracia para goku por que el quería participar ahora.

Al día siguiente era el gran torneo.

Maestro roshi: goku krilin. Lo cual tenía 2 maletines. Les mostró el primer maletín.

Goku y krilin: si.

Maestro roshi: antes de entrar al torneo quiero que se pongan esto. Era una camisa gi color naranja con símbolo tortuga pantalones gi de color naranja y muñequeras azules. Goku y krilin se pusieron el traje.

Maestro roshi: los hizo lauch para ustedes por cierto donde esta furanko.

Goku: mi hermano dijo que iba entrenar un poco.

Maestro roshi: ya veo tengo algo especial para el.

Furanko: guaaaaooo increíble esos trajes yo también quiero uno.

Maestro roshi: lo siento no hay como ese.

Furanko: QUUUUUUUE AY no es justo grrrrr. Al principio se deprime pero después saca aura negra.

Furanko: goku dame tu traje soy tu hermano mayor grrrrr. Con aura púrpura. Asustado a goku y krilin.

Maestro roshi: ya tranquilízate ay un traje pero es diferente.

Furanko: si quiero ver. Feliz haciendo desaparecer su aura.

Maestro roshi: que niño tan impaciente. Abrió el otro maletín y este era una camisa gi color negro con el símbolo tortuga y pantalones gi negros. Furanko se puso el traje.

Furanko: genial este traje si me gusta. feliz.

Maestro roshi: lauch hizo este traje para ti ah y tambien dijo que te de esto. Roshi saco 2 guantes negros con agujeros a cada dedo. Furanko se le puso.

Furanko: yo dije eso.

FLASHBACK DE FURANKO.

Furanko: cielos me gustaría tener unos guantes como esos.

Lauch: si quieres puedo cómprate uno. Feliz.

Furanko: de enserio. Feliz.

Lauch: si.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE FURANKO.

Furanko: cuando vuelva a ver launch le diré gracias.

Maestro roshi: bien ahora vayan antes de que sean descalificados.

Furanko, goku, krilin: si. Fueron al torneo

Saltando el tiempo.

Los solo quedaba 8 combatientes quien de ellos ganaría.

Yamcha: que bueno que ustedes hayan pasado a las eliminatorias.

Furanko: digamos que el entrenamiento de roshi dio frutos no.

De repente se oían fuertes pasos y cuando se acercaba olía horrible.

Todos se taparon la nariz.

Furanko: ay que asco quien el.

Yamcha: es bacterian dicen que tiene fuerza de Hércules y no se bañado desde que nació si su oponente huele su olor se tapa la nariz y el aprovecha y ataca.

Krilin: vaya que apesta.

Goku: no es justo yo tengo la nariz frágil como la de un perro.

Presentador: atención participantes atención.

Todos los participantes se reunieron y se taparon la nariz.

Presentador: Participantes pasaran a recoger su numero contra quien pelearan nombrare los nombres.

Presentador: nam.

Nam: si. Saco el número.

Nam: 5.

Presentador: bien el numero 5 peleara en tercer combate. Anoto en la pizarra.

Presentador: tenemos a la bestia giran.

Giran: ese soy yo.

Presentador: numero 8 cuarto combate.

Presentador: el terrible bacterian numero 1 peleara en el primer combate.

Presentador: yamcha.

Yamcha: si.

Presentador: numero 4 segundo combate.

Presentador: krilin.

Krilin: si yo. Krilin saco el número.

Krilin: ha el 2 jaja.

Todos se sorprendieron que krilin sacara el 2.

Presentador: numero 2 tu pelearas con bacterian.

Krilin: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito.

Presentador: Goku.

Goku: yo.

Presentador: numero 7 pelearas contra giran.

Presentador: ranfan el numero 6 y furanko el numero 3.

Yamcha: que peleare contra furanko.

Furanko: oye goku asegúrate de llegar a la final a si los 2 nos pelearemos es una promesa.

Goku: si. Feliz.

Saltando el tiempo.

Krilin venció a bacterian lo cual fue asqueroso. Al día siguiente ya hora de la batalla.

Presentador: damas y caballeros gracias por la espera hoy tenemos furanko contra yamcha.

Oulong: que esos 2 van pelear pues yo creo que furanko va ganar.

Puar: yo creo que yamcha va ganar.

Maestro roshi: mi entramiento es muy efectivo furanko entreno duro para esto.

Bulma: ya basta quien va ganar es es bueno nolose.

El público estaba muy ansioso.

Furanko y yamcha entraron al ring.

Presentador: PELEEN.

Yamcha ataca embistiendo y dando golpes a furanko pero el lo esquivo y los bloquea pero furanko contraataca y golpea al estomago de yamcha pero sigue atacando y furanko seguía esquivando furanko salto y era el turno de atacar de furanko ataca con puño en el mentón y luego una patada en costillas pero yamcha detiene la patada y contraataca con un par de golpes pero furanko seguia esquivando ambos se miraban.

el publico no podía creer que estaba viendo era increíble.

Yamcha: estoy impresionado se ve que roshi los entreno bien.

Furanko: jeje si digamos que roshi es un buen maestro. Saco una sonrisa.

Yamcha: pero ahora utilizare el** GOLPE DEL LOBO.**

Yamcha salio corriendo hacia furanko pero furanko se quedaba mirando. Goku: hermano esquívalo. Furanko miro cuando yamcha dio el primer golpe del lobo, furanko se agacho y dio una palma con una fuerza sacando yamcha del ring.

Presentador: a.. increíble FURANKO ES EL GANADOR DEL COMBATE.

Yamcha: perdí. Triste

Furanko: oye yamcha peleaste bien. Feliz se acerco y le dio la mano yamcha le da mano.

Yamcha: si pero para la próxima yo ganare.

Saltando el tiempo.

Nam vence ranfan.

Presentador: bien señores ahora el cuarto combate lo que estaban esperando goku contra giran.

Giran entro al ring y saco un grito de guerra.

Oulong: donde esta goku.

Bulma: que paso con el. Preocupada.

Maestro roshi: y ahora donde se metió ese niño.

Presentador: participante goku preséntese.

Giran: ja no me hagan reír seguramente huyo.

Mientras en la casa tenkachi, todos estaban buscado a goku. Furanko busco afuera y encontró a goku dormido.

Furanko: goku levántate.

Goku abrió los ojos y vio la aura púrpura de su hermano y tenia miedo, furanko agarro la mano de goku corrieron hasta al ring a una velocidad tremenda dejando humo en el camino.

Furanko: ahora ve pelea.

Goku: estoy listo. Sonriendo.

Presentador: ahora podemos ver el cuarto combate.

Giran: te crees muy gracioso ya veremos quien es el ganador.

Giran: oye mira esto. Sancado un puño a goku le daba curiosidad giran golpea con su cola a goku y lo lanza contra la pared. Presentador: increíble el pequeño goku se lenvatado después de terrible. Goku: no es para tanto solo me dolió un poquito. Goku corre hacia giran pero giran ataca con izquierda y luego la derecha pero goku las bloquea golpea giran en el estomago y goku salta y esta detrás de giran y agarra lo cola y lanza giran en el aire fuera del ring. Pero giran utiliza sus alas volviendo al ring.

Goku: como lo haces. Giran sonrío malvadamente y ahora saca algo de su boca.

Los amigos de goku gritaron.

Goku: que esto no me puedo mover.

Giran: estas atrapado en mis **ANILLOS DE GOMA. **

Giran: no me importa lo fuerte que eres nunca podrás liberarte del pode de mis anillos. Giran agarro a goku. Goku: espera giran por que no peleamos como es correcto. Giran lanza a goku lejos. Furanko: que tramposo. Mientras goku caía llamo la nube voladora.

Giran: oiga eso es trampa.

Goku: oye tu también volaste y usaste estos aros de goma.

Giran: eso por que venia de mi cuerpo.

Presentador: atención se considera que la nube de goku es legal.

Giran: que.

Presentador: sin embargo no se permitirá usar mas una vez quedo claro chiquitín si la vuelvas a usar quedaras descalificado.

Goku: que.

Giran: jaja ya escuchaste y ahora acabare contigo con solo golpe y no te levantaras.

Goku desapareció pero estaba en el codo de giran pero esta ves goku le creció su cola.

Giran: oye qu que haces.

Goku fácilmente rompe los anillos de goma y luego rompe la pared, giran se sorprende de la fuerza de goku.

Goku: bien giran estoy listo.

Giran: goku me rindo. Levantado un banderiíta blanca. Goku cae al estilo anime.

Furanko: genial ahora a goku le creció la cola esto será un problema.

**Fin del capitulo 2 **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. **

**ZANGAMAN.**


	3. saga del torneo de artes marciales p 2

**No soy dueño de dragón ball. **

Ya era mañana y comenzaba semifinales solo quedaban furanko goku krilin y nam.

Presentador: damas y caballeros ya estamos por comenzar con las semifinales que pasen por favor los participantes furanko y krilin.

Furanko: krilin no voy a dejar que me ganes.

Krilin: eso lo veremos.

Presentador: PELEEN.

Krilin y furanko desaparecen y luego volvieron a parecer krilin da un golpe a furanko pero el lo esquiva da una patada en la cara de krilin. Krilin le dolió pero continua atacando. Y Luego krilin envía a furanko a volar fuera de la plataforma. Furanko: **KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. **El vuelve a la plataforma. Furanko: ahora veras mi nueva técnica **TORNADO DE GOPLES**. Empezó a correr hacia krilin, furanko empezó a girar y le dio 3 golpes en el panza 3 golpes en la cara y una patada en la el pie lo cual krilin antes caer pero furanko giro rápidamente le dio patada en las costillas sacando a krilin fuera del ring.

Presentador: el ganador es furanko.

El publico grito de alegría.

Furanko: krilin buena pelea fue divertido. Feliz.

Krilin: si pero para la próxima no voy dejarte ganar jaja.

Furanko: eso lo veremos.

Presentador: el siguiente combate será entre nam contra goku.

Ambos peleadores presentaron.

Presentador: Que el combate comience.

Goku uso una técnica de la multi imagen lo cual comenzó a confundir a nam pero goku ataca con patada por detrás pero nam salta y la esquiva y luego desciende y le da una patada a goku retrocede.

Goku: eres bueno.

Nam empezó a tirar patadas rápidas pero goku las bloquea y luego contraataca con puños nam se defendía y ataca con una patada goku la bloquea y retrocede goku usa una patada debajo de nam a igual que su hermano luego da un golpe con una palma nam se volando a pared pero el se recupera y rebota contra y ataca goku con una mano golpea el cuello de goku.

Nam: ahora te enseñare enano cual es mi técnica te arrojare fuera del ring para perdías el combate.

Nam corre hacia goku pero la colita de goku sujeta nam y lo caer al suelo.

Goku: que te pareció eso amigo son fuerte jaja.

El publico se emociona.

Goku: debo pensar y como vencerlo… oye tengo idea como acabar con esto.

Nam: que.

Goku: **TORNADO DE GOLPES. **

Goku empezó a girar a igual que furanko.

Presentador: o miren eso el participante goku empezó a dominar la técnica de su hermano.

Furanko: copion.

Goku empezó atacar a nam retrocedió pero se dio cuenta que estaba punto de abandonar el ring pero goku se detuvo y cayo al suelo por que.

Goku: aaa ey estoy mareado.

Furanko: goku tonto solo yo puedo dominar esa técnica. Enojado

Nam: debo tener cuidado con este muchacho de lo contrario voy estar descalificado, el cabo su propia tumba y me dio una oportunidad.

Nam: solo podría sacarlo fácil pero debo tener cuidado de su cola ahora solo queda un camino. Pensó

Nam: **ATAQUE AEREO. **

Presentador: miren eso nam empezó a hacer el ataque aéreo.

Nam empezó su ataque desciendo rápidamente hacia goku y logro el golpe con éxito.

Nam empezó a poner sus palmas en forma de oración.

Nam: por que no comienza a contar.

Presentador: si 1…2

Yamcha: dudo mucho que se levante.

Furanko: no lo creo conozco muy bien a mi hermanito.

Nam: soy budista y en mi religión no se permite matar después de recibir mi golpe aéreo tomara 10 días para recupera la conciencia.

Presentador: 5…6…7…8…9.

Pero goku se empezó a levantar y todo el mundo se sorprendió de que goku haya resistido un ataque excepto furanko que solo sonrió.

Presentador: damas y caballeros esto es un milagro un verdadero milagro que resistencia.

Nam: esto es imposible nadie después de mi ataque aéreo debo hacerlo mas alto.

Nam salto pero esta vez mas alto.

Goku: bueno allá voy.

Goku empezó a saltar de donde nam estaba.

Nam: esta vez te venceré repetiré mi **ATAQUE AEREO.**

Nam empezó a descender lo mas rápido pero luego apareció goku.

Goku: adiós.

Nam se detuvo pero cae mientras que veía goku

Nam: no lo creo.

Goku: pues ahora lo creas.

Nam: que eres una pesadilla.

Nam empezó nadar el aire hacia goku nam da el primer golpe pero goku lo esquiva y deciende y hace lo mismo, nam aprovechara para hacer su ataque.

Goku: te venceré. Sonrió.

Goku cae al piso y da un salto hacia atrás y da una patada voladora a nam sacándolo del ring.

Nam se acerco a goku y le dio su mano

El publico grito de alegría.

Yamcha: vaya goku se enfrentara a ti que harás ahora.

Furanko: será primera vez que enfrentare a goku.

Krilin: que quieres decir que jamás peleaste con goku.

Furanko: el anciano nunca nos dejaba pero esta la oportunidad perfecta.

Presentador: vamos tomar un pequeño receso por favor no se vayan para la final.

Goku: hermano viste eso.

Furanko: si ahora tengo ganas pelear contigo.

Goku: si yo también jaja.

Maestro roshi que estaba con el publico fue con nam.

**Fin de capitulo 3. **

**Comenten. **

**ZANGAMAN**


End file.
